


a lovely life

by Blackcatyaoi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Childhood Sweethearts, Cooking Lessons, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Sharing Clothes, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatyaoi/pseuds/Blackcatyaoi
Summary: slim looks back on his life with papyrus.slim couldn't love this skeletons anymore if he had tried.





	a lovely life

dear papyrus.

 

do you remember when we meet? when you transferred into my class in daycare. you proudly said your name was papyrus and you hope we'll be great friends , i remember that you always seemed to wear a fluffy hoodie back then. we first spoke a hour later , you were alone playing on the swings humming a song when i called out" hey you wanna play?". your smile was forever seeded in my mind. it was like a angle was smiling at me. we played all day and i was sad when you were picked up first. we played every day from then on. you always seemed so bright and i loved being in your presence. we stayed together for everything and i could only say i was the happiest when we napped together.you made my day brighter. i was no longer the outcast , i was no longer the unwanted one. you had even gotten into a fight a month into becoming my friend to defend me from on kid. i looked up to you from then on , you were always the envy of every kid but your kindness made it hard for anyone to hate you. we were only four and i started to fall in love with you.

elementary was boring for me. i was bored with everything they taught, i was smart enough to get away with sleeping in class. you loved to learn , you loved to learn anything and everything. i found you so cool , you were my best friend and you always stuck by me no matter what. even when people were mean to you , you just smiled and said they could do better and offered your hand to them. you were so strong to ignore the stares and whispers. i remember the day i asked how you did it. your response was a blinding smile and with such confidence said " because i have the greatest person as my friend! you make it so i know they just wish to have as great of a friend as i do!" i was shocked but at the same time i felt happy. i loved being your best friend and i loved that you happily would say it. i was in love with you.

middle school came and you and me had the same classes still. you were so happy to be in the same class as me and i felt happy having you by my side. but i also hated middle school. it was then you meet stretch and fell. you three became friends very quickly but i have to admit i couldn't have been more jealous of them. but you still made time for just me. i was still the only one you ever had come to your house , the only one you shared all your secrets with. but they turned out to be good friends for both of us, you were always a good judge of character . then came the one valentines day and you asked me to kiss you. we were about to graduate and you haven't had your first kiss yet. i was nerves when you asked me. " slim can you kiss me? like how are brothers kiss their boyfriends?" those words made me so happy. when we kissed i nearly chickened out , you were so pure. a angel who had blessed me with their smile. the kiss scent sparks down my back and i never wanted to stop. we became closer than. i thought it was true love

high school was the worse time of both of are lives. we had spent summer away from each other , fell and stretch had gone to a different school ( it was only luck that we all still hung out) and you got a boyfriend. he was a horrible person. he hit you and we wanted to hunt him down and kill him. but you said no even if you always cried because he had hurt you. when i asked why you were with him you confessed that your mom made you date him. all of us always hated her and now she was letting you be hurt. i hate your crying face , it just doesn't fit a angel like you. around this time i started to drink,we all started to fall apart. we were a falling apart but you still pushed your pain aside and worked to pull me back form the edge i found myself on. you cared for us so much and i loved that about you. by then we were almost ready for collage. you held me as i screamed and cried. you were there when everything started to burn around me , you pulled all three of us back to who we really were. thenon day right before you turned eighteen you did something i never thought you would do. you asked me to be your first time. you said you wanted your first time to be with someone you cared about. that night i held you close , the kisses were full of things we never said. things we wished to say. i took you in a secret hiding spot. under the moon on you birthday. you called my name and i screamed yours. i never knew love could hurt so much. i was so in love with you. i knew i would never love someone liked i loved you.

collage came and we went to the same university. we were broken in a way only we could be. we watch as others laughed and smiled like everything was okay. you were supposed to marry that asshole once the year was up. but you never did , you decide to take what you wanted. so that night you asked me something i had hoped you would say to me for so long. " slim will you run away with me? to a place where it just the two of us?please i can't leave without you" i never had to think of the answer. i said yes. that night we packed everything we could and we ran. we ran from everything. from you mother and her ideas, form my lonely and cold home. we took each other's hand and we left that summer. that night on the road i told you i have been in love with you for years. your answer was a smile and then the words i always wanted to hear. " i feel the same way" we shared a kiss and then the first of many i love you. stretch and fell kept us up to date on what was happening , your mother went psycho but we didn't care. than we spent all the money we had to buy a place. we both transformed the old house we had gotten into a home. we dance and laughed. we finished college together. 

the happiest and hardest years. we had eachother but it was hard. work wasn't coming easy , we worked so many jobs to support us but we were still happy. than we had a big break, we both got great paying jobs. you got to help others in a way only you could and me i got a job as a scientist . we both found the hardest parts seemed over at age 23 we both were happy. then she came back into are lives. your mother called and demanded you came home and do as she says. that was the first time i ever seen you so angry. you yelled and told her she made you miserable and you had already found the love of your life and you refused to give that up. i didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. that night you and me made love for the second time. i was by your side as you fought the hardest battle you had ever faced. but in the end you came out victorious. 

the big day. i remember this day so well. it's the day i asked you to marry me. you said yes , you didn't even hesitate. i found it funny that you and me both had the same idea. later i found that ring you were going to give me to ask if i would marry you. we laugh for a while at this. we spent months planning this. and then the big day came , i was so nervous. stretch had to calm me down more than once. the first time i say you walk down the aisle i felt my soul flutter. you looked beautiful, you cam to me smiling and i could feel just how much you loved me in that smile. the kiss we shared was one of many but it was one neither of us will forget. are dance turned into five and we laughed. fell and stretch spent the night flirting and we laugh making a bet on how long it would be before they admit they liked each other. neither of us won that bet but we didn't care. we were to happy to finally call each other husbands. you loved to introduced me as your husband. i found it cute. the love we shared had to be true love

the best surprise. only three short years after we were wed you started to act strange and i was worried. you wouldn't let me see you and i had thought the worse. then on my birthday you handed me a piece of paper and told me to read it. i had thought you wanted to leave me after all this time but instead it was the greatest gift i could ever ask for. you were carrying our first child. i cried and so did you. it was the first time i found you tears beautiful. i picked you up and spun you around. we laugh and laugh. the pregnancy was hard on you but you didn't mind. then came the day you gave birth to our daughter. she was so small and yet she was the most precious thing we had ever seen. we named her mapple blossom. you smiled and i knew you were from heaven. that day the love of my life when form one to two.

the years after. we had watched our daughter grow and we hadn't been happier. she was a wonderful girl , she was bright in the way you where and she had my love of the stars. she was also a amazing sister. can you still remember the day you told her you were going to have another baby? she screamed and bounced around for months after that. she was so happy to have a younger sibling. our son was a big boy from the get go and you were so tired. but are son was perfect to all of us. we named him eros , you always loved learning new language and to name are son love was the funnest thing to me. they grow up so fast , before we knew it they both had moved out and we living their lives. i expected to have a empty house feelling but i didn't. you always made the house feel warm. i was so happy. we grow older and never once did i feel like i was unhappy with you at my side. even are fights were never a really thing. they always ended with us trying not to laugh. we grow older and older but we always smiled. we had been blessed to get grandchildren and you cried because they were so small. i could see the beauty in your tears by then. we got to see both of are kids walk down the aisle. we lived for so long.   
i have always known you were my soulmate and these years proved it. 

so my dear here at the ends of my life and i knew you will follow shortly after me. but these word i needed to tell you. to let you knew just how much i truly love you. you made me the happiest skeleton on this earth and i was blessed the day you came into my life. so my love if we leave separately or together i don't care because i know are souls will always be together in the end. so papyrus will you in my last moments hold me tight and tell me you love me in the way you always do. with your smile , you eyes, you warmth and your words? i know you will. so this is goodbye for now my love until we meet again. 

with all my love and hope   
slim.


End file.
